


Haunted Pleasures

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Haunted Houses, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: Jax's new favorite fall activity is taking you to haunted houses.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Haunted Pleasures

Jax chuckles when he sees your face. “Relax, babe.”

You don’t hear him. You can’t take your eyes off the entrance in front of you. The sign above it reading _Oakland Scream Park._

_How the hell did I agree to do a haunted house?_

Jax comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. “Don’t worry, Y/N,” he murmurs in your ear, “I’ll protect you.” You roll your eyes at the smirk you know he has on his stupid gorgeous face.

You let out a deep breath. “Okay, let’s get this over with.” You grab one of his hands and take mock-confident strides into the old building.

——————————————–

Not even halfway through and you’ve had enough. Somehow you’ve ended up in front of Jax, leading the way. Probably for his entertainment. _Dumb blue-eyed bastard._ You turn the corner into a hallway only lit with a few candles on the floor, wax dripping onto the dirty concrete. Trying to stay on high alert, you take slow hesitant steps when you hear a small sound behind you. You turn your head and squint, but can’t see anything in the dark corridor. When you face forward again, a bloody clown is right in front of you, cocking his head back and forth as he stalks toward you.

“NO. NO. _NO!_ ” Immediately you back up, your back slamming into Jax’s chest, almost knocking the wind out of him. 

“Jesus—” He wheezes. He tries to keep his laughter down, knowing that will only end badly for him. He puts his hands on your hips and pushes you forward, the clown now back in hiding waiting for its next victim. 

He’s about to tease you a little, until he notices how hard you’re shaking.

Guilt creeps up on him. _Shit. Maybe this was a bad idea._ He doesn’t really want to make you suffer anymore, but there’s still a ways to go before you’ll reach the exit. “Babe, it’s okay, I promise” he tries to reassure you.

You only grip his hand harder. He winces as circulation is cut off from his hand.

He needs to get you to calm down, but has no idea how to do that in here.

Okay, well he has one idea, but it’s crazy. Even for Jax. It would definitely relax you, and be a _hell of a lot of fun_ for him. Or it could get you arrested. A classic high risk, high reward situation.

_Worth it._

Jax runs his hand along the wall, knowing there has to be a door or an opening for employees somewhere close. He feels a curtain and pulls you into the darkness behind it. 

“Hey” he smiles as he grabs your hips and pulls you into him 

“What are you doi—” suddenly his mouth is covering yours. He presses himself against you, his hands grabbing your hips. You feel his tongue slip between your lips searching for yours. The kiss is passionate and desperate as he moves his hands down and squeezes your ass. You pull back licking your lips “Jackson” you purr, “can I help you?” 

“Oh, I’m gonna help _you_ , sweetheart” he smirks. You feel his hand snake across your stomach. It slowly starts to trail down between your legs. You reach down grabbing it. “ _Not here!_ ” you whisper-shout at him. He stares intently into your eyes with a look that both startles and excites you. He shakes his head, no words, but the look alone leaves no doubt of his intentions. “Jax…” you tremble, as his hands reach lower and begin to lift up your skirt. You feebly begin to push his hand away, but you are no match for his strong hands and he knows it. Your other hand joins in trying to push his hand away. “ _We…we c-can’t_ ” your voice is shaking. He gathers both of your wrists in his one hand. His big fingers gripping you tightly. He lifts your hands above your head as he pushes you back against the wall.

He moves his body in against yours and you felt the bulge in his jeans rub against your thigh. “Babe” you murmured. He kisses you again biting at your lip. His mouth begins kissing your exposed neck. “I’m not asking, darlin’” he drawls in your ear, his voice low. You feel his strong fingers sliding over your panties, the lace getting mashed against the lips of your pussy. “ _Jackso—_ ” you don’t get a chance to finish though as you feel his fingertip working against your clit. Although your words plead for him to stop your body gives away your true feelings. You can feel how incredibly wet you are as he kisses your neck and works his hand over your core. Jax feels your wetness soaking your panties and he groans into your neck, his cock throbbing in his jeans.

You close your eyes and began to moan. You hear your ragged breathing but above that you can hear the screams and heavy footsteps of the haunted house only feet away. “What if we get caught…” you panted in a barely coherent whimper. 

“Who gives a shit” he growls. The thrill of possibly being caught and the feel of his fingers was overwhelming. Every nerve in your body felt electric. It was at that moment you felt his hand slip under the elastic. His whole hand covering you, making your feel dizzy under his control. You moan loudly as one of his fingers slips inside you. He pushes it _deep_ inside you, twisting and turning. The grinding of his palm on your clit was divine and you can feel yourself losing control.

“Fuck me” you murmur in an almost dream state. “ _Fuck me_.” 

He rubs his aching cock against your thigh as a low moan escapes from this throat. You feel another finger inside you, filling you completely, making you cry out. You can feel your legs begin to tremble and weaken. Jax can feel it too. He nibbles at your ear. “Cum for me, baby” he growls. “Cum for me. You’ll feel _so much better_ when you do.” He lets your hands fall and you wrap them around his shoulders to keep yourself from falling. He begins to frantically finger fuck you, curling his fingers while moving in and out of you like a blur.

“Oh fuck… _oh fuck_ …” your voice getting louder. He moves his free hand over your mouth in case someone can differentiate between the screams of terror and your scream of pleasure. Your whole body is trembling as you find your release. It starts in the pit of your stomach as you feel your body contract and contort as a huge wave of pleasure rolls over you. You bite his hand hard to stop from screaming out. 

“Good girl” he encourages. He drives his fingers deeper inside you as your pussy clenches around them. Held only by the hand over your mouth and his fingers deep in your pussy, you go completely limp. Breathless, your mind blanks except for the euphoric pleasure washing over you. He holds you like that until gradually your heart rate begins to fall. Your panting is gradually replaced with shallow breaths. He lets the hand covering your mouth slowly fall to your chin. Gripping it he kisses you passionately “That was so hot, babe” he whispers as his fingers slips out. He pulls your panties back up giving your pussy a little spank as he did. 

“We’ll continue this later, _if_ you think you can make it out of here” he smirks. 

He lets your skirt fall back into place, turns and peeks around the curtain, making sure the coast is clear. You steady yourself against the wall, your hands on your knees. You glance up, your mind still too foggy to see him greedily licking his fingers as he looks back at you. 

“ _Bastard_ ” you whisper. He lets out a low rumble of laughter and hold his hand out to you. You manage to take a few steps forward. Jax grabs your hand to return to the hallway of nightmares. 

And even though you hate to admit when he’s right, you are noticeably more relaxed as the two of you make your way through the rest of the goddamn house.


End file.
